


A day off

by Anonymous



Category: Final Fantasy VI
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29741808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The job of being king is relentless, but it's not the only one.
Kudos: 1
Collections: Anonymous





	A day off

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Siver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siver/gifts).



> [Prompt:](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/166704.html?thread=9372720) Final Fantasy VI, Gogo & anyone else, mimicking something unexpected
> 
>  **Prompter, please feel free to reject the gift for any reason!** I will deanon in due course.

Would it be so wrong, Edgar wondered, to have Gogo put on a crown and sit on the throne for a day? To gain just a little time?

But as he passed through the castle’s lower chambers, and saw Gogo there, solemn and mystical and pinned by the worshipful gaze of a handful of acolytes – and he realised the high priestess must have had the same idea, and acted on it first – his heart felt lighter even in the knowledge that he had just lost his one opportunity for a day off.


End file.
